


Assassin's Make the Best Social Workers

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa bonding with a little girl at the police station while she waits for Sara and Quentin to finish talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Make the Best Social Workers

Nyssa stood in the lobby to the police station waiting for Sara to finish talking to her father about something, she saw a small child sitting in one the chairs looking rather dejected and miserable. She moved over to the child sitting down next to them. The little girl looked up at her before looking away when she thought Nyssa might look back at her.

“Wanna know a secret?” Nyssa asked using the grammar she always mocked Sara for using.

“Wha?” The little asked her front teeth missing.

“I’m a secret agent.”

“Like James Bond?”

“Oh, way better than James Bond. In fact that’s why I’m here. I’m waiting for someone to drop off an envelope of all the bad people in the city that need a good talking to.”

“Do you think my Daddy is on that list?”

“I don’t know, what did your daddy do?”

“He made Mommy go away because she didn’t like his special friend walking around in her birthday suit.”

“I think he might be on the list.” She admitted making a mental note to get Felicity to get the video footage of this place so she could find out the name of that man and see if he simply drove his wife away or actually killed her.

“Is it okay if I hope he is?”

“It is more than okay.” This woman who screamed Social Worker walked over to them.

“Emily?” She asked double checking getting a little nod from the girl. “Hi Emily, I’m Sharon, I’m going to be talking to you about your father okay? After we talk I’ll introduce you to the sweet couple that’ll be taking care of you until we get a hold of your grandmother.”

Emily looked over at Nyssa and gestured for her to lean over to her so she could whisper into her ear. Nyssa nodded and turned to the social worker. “Emmy, would like to know if there was someone she could talk to less scary than you.” Nyssa spoke for the small child who clearly did like Sharon.

“Who are you?”

“Nyssa Rakkto.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for Captain Lance to finish talking to his daughter.” Nyssa felt the tug at her arm again and leaned over for Emily to whisper into her ear again. “She wants to talk to Captain Lance and I think that is a great idea.”

“We don’t bother the police with the stories of children until they find something at first that happens to coincide with the child’s story.” Sharon pointed out glaring at Nyssa who stood up and started to glare at her.

“Nyssa, I got the keys let’s go.” Sara practically bounced into the lobby and saw what looked like Nyssa getting ready to murder some woman.

“Sara, this is Sharon who doesn’t seem to care what a child saw her own parent do as long as she gets to go home at five.” Nyssa spoke, Emily was now all but hiding behind Nyssa.

“Please don’t start this. I’m just trying to do my job.”

“What is going on?” Sara asked knowing she was most likely going to regret the answer.

“Emily needs to talk to Captain Lance.” Nyssa was ignoring the woman for favor of hoping it would make her want to hit her much less.

“Okay. Let’s go talk to Captain Lance.” Sara held out her hand for the girl and bent down so she was eye level. “Ready?” The girl looked up at Nyssa who nodded and smiled before taking Sara’s other hand.

Sara led them both back to her father’s office. She knocked once the door before poking her head in.

“Got a sec Dad?” Sara asked smiling at him.

“It’s been two minutes how are you in trouble?” Quentin asked astonished by his daughter’s talent.

“Nyssa made a friend in the lobby who needs to speak to you.” Sara explained opening the door fully so Emily could be seen.

“Okay.” Quentin sat up now. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Emmy.”

“Hi Emmy, I’m Quentin.”

“Emmy’s dad made her mom go away and she doesn’t want to go with the pushy scary lady.” Nyssa explained.

“I see. Why don’t you tell me everything from the start Emmy, as best as you can while Nyssa and Sara go pick you up something to eat. How about a happy meal?” The little girl nodded and looked up at Nyssa.

“Can you stay?”

“Of course. Sara’s a big girl she can get food on her own. Right Sara?” Nyssa asked looking up at the blonde from her crouched position by Emily’s seat.

“Oh yeah. Whatever you want Emmy I can get it.”

“Choclate milkshake?”

“Can’t have fries without one.” Sara smiled before leaving closing the door behind her.

“So let’s start with your mommy.” Quentin started.

…

Nyssa was waiting outside Quentin’s office with Sara while Emily finished explaining what happened. When Sara came with the food she didn’t need Nyssa with her.

“I told you we should’ve gotten a three bedroom.” Sara spoke up, she was leaning almost fully on Nyssa.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You wanna keep her.”

“Well at least she’s a child and not a seven teen year old criminal in the making.”

“Hey Sin is not a criminal in the making. She already has a rap sheet. Don’t diminish her accomplishes.” Sara likely smacked Nyssa’s arm.

“Besides I don’t want to keep her. However I would not disagree with finding her grandmother and making sure she is capable of taking care of children.”

“You really seem to like this little girl don’t you?”

“I just think that people who can’t seem to grasp what raising a child entails shouldn’t be giving the chance to inflict any damage on their children.” Nyssa wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist.

“Like Ra’s?”

“He means well.”

“Look at Talia, the only reason you have any social skills is because you were already half raised when you lived with him.” She kissed Nyssa’s cheek. “She’s a few social skills away from grunts and being locked up in a zoo with the wolf girl.”

“The wolf girl?”

“Girl raised by wolves.”

“So my father is a wolf?”

“The man calls himself head of the demon he isn’t all there in the head.” She smiled. “We can see what we can do about adopting her until we can find a suitable family.” Sara admitted. “But we’ll need to talk to Sin first since she’ll have to share her room.”

“We are not putting a small child in that pit.”

“Her room is not that bad.”

“I’m convinced she painted the walls in oil instead of paint, I remember we use to have hardwood in there but last time I stepped in there barefoot, the floor was fluffy.”

“It could have been a mat.” Sara felt the need to defend the little criminal.

“Sara we both know it was most likely mold. We are not putting Emily in there.”

The door opened and Quentin asked for them to come in.

“Nyssa Emmy told me that you’re like James Bond, waiting for a file with a list of bad people?” Quentin brought up.

“Of course Captain.”

“Here’s your list.” Quentin passed her a seal envelope. “When you come to Emmy’s father she would like a reason for why he made her mommy and sister go away.”

“Sister?”

“She went away a year ago. When Mommy moved out.”

“Oh.”

“Nyssa why don’t you and Emmy try and find doughnuts?” Sara suggested. Nyssa nodded and led the little girl out of the office. “What is going to happen to her?”

“We’ll track down her next of kin.”

“Her sister?”

“I’m going to check Jane Doe records to see if she was also killed.”

“The mother is dead for sure?”

“Yeah, I remember hearing about that.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“We want him alive so I’m saying no.” Quentin sighed. He understood that some people were so terrible death was the only way to deal with them. He saw the look Sara gave him and knew he would have to defend that comment. “He won’t last long in prison I promise, if we find out he killed his daughter he’d be dead within a week.”

“Or we can skip the paper work and the man hours and he can find himself with a broken neck. As long as all kinds of broken bones.”

“No killing. You can see if you can track him down and rough him up before you drop him down on us.” Quentin saw that, that was enough for her. “Why don’t you seem surprised that a little girl is attached to your assassin girlfriend?”

“Nyssa has always been great with kids, they love her and she loves them.” Sara explained.

“That so?”

“Yes Dad, you saw how she is. Emily is attached to her. I’m half convinced that she wants to keep her.”

“Don’t you have that stray living with you?”

“Sin? Yeah. I’m fine with just making sure Emily goes to a good foster home.”

“But Nyssa isn’t?”

“I don’t know.”

“What if she wants to keep her?”

“We’ll talk about it.” Sara shrugged. She was thankful when Nyssa knocked on the door and said that Emmy was getting sleepy. Quentin that as his cue to get a different social worker down.

He wrote an address on a post it and handed it to Sara. “Go check it out.”

…

Nyssa offered to stay at the station with Emily while Sara made sure the foster home was safe.

“What if they’re mean?”

“If they’re mean I won’t let you go.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Not possible.”

“But what if it’s scary?”

“If you get scared then just put on the brave hat.” Nyssa took the hat off of her own head and passed it to Emmy. “Any time you get scared or uncomfortable, just put this on okay?”

“Okay.”

Nyssa got the text from Sara saying that the foster home checked out and they were actually a really nice family.

The social worked walked over to the bench they were sitting at.

“Emily?” She asked, unlike the first one, this one was a sweet looking younger lady.

“Uh huh.”

“Hi Emily, I’m Ronnie, I’m going to be taking you to this super cool family while we try and track down your grandma okay?”

“Can I keep my hat?”

“Of course, it’s such a great hat.”

“Okay then. Bye Nyssa.”

“Bye Emmy, see you later okay?”

“Okay.”

…

“You okay?” Sara asked Nyssa noticing she was more quiet than usual.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nyssa rolled over from her spot on the bed and looked over at Sara.

“We’ll have babies soon.”

“You sure?”

“Are you kidding me, can’t wait to start a family with you.” Sara smiled leaning over to kiss her.


End file.
